greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Steading of the Hill Giant Chief
Steading of the Hill Giant Chief is a 1st Edition AD&D module, meant for between 3 to 9 player characters of around level 9. This module is intended to be followed by the rest of the G series (Giant), G2: Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl and G3: Hall of the Fire Giant King, then followed by the D series (Drow). A 4th edition D&D version of the module was released in Dungeon Magazine 197#, under the same name, that changes many details of the adventure. This module was also part of the G1-2-3: Against the Giants, compilation and the GDQ1-7: The Spider Queen Mega module. This module, along with the rest of the series, was also novelised Against the Giants (Novel). Blurb 1e AD&D: "This module contains background information, referee's notes, two level maps, and exploration matrix keys. It provides a complete module for play of ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS, and it can be used alone or as the first of a three-part expedition adventure which also employs DUNGEON MODULE G2 (GLACIAL RIFT OF THE FROST GIANT JARL) and DUNGEON MODULE G3 (HALL OF THE FIRE GIANT KING)." 4e D&D: "Yo, Nosnra! We’re in yer house, killin’ yer doods! A D&D adventure for characters of levels 12–14, and the first of four paragon-tier adventures based on Gary Gygax’s classic Against the Giants series." Index Art 1e AD&D: * Dave C. Sutherland III: Cover, The Cloak room (p.3), Backcover? * David A. Trampier: The Kitchen (p.5) * ?: Interior?(p.2), Carrion Crawlers(p.7), The Treasury (p.8) The 'Interior' artwork on page 2 was replaced in the 5th publication of the module by an image of the Steading done by Erol Otus for Against the Giants. These two images are comparable on Arcaeum. 4e D&D: * Eric Belisle: '''Nosnra(p.20) * '''Noah Bradley: '''The Steading (p.29) * '''Goran Josic: Roper(p.48) Characters 1e AD&D: * Eclavdra (p.4), mentioned only. * Nosnra(p.2), Hill Giant Chief. Pregenerated Tournament Characters: * Gleep Wurp the Eyebiter, Human MU 12,NG, * Cloyer Bulser The Magsman, Human Thief 13, N, * Roaky Swerked, Human Cleric 12, LN, * Frush O' Suggill, Human Fighter 14, LG, * Fonkin Hoddypeak, High elf F/MU 5/8, CG, * Flerd Trantle, Human Cleric 9, LG, * Redmod Dumple, Dwarf Fighter 9, LN * Faffle Dwe'o-mercraeft, Human MU 9, N * Beek Gwenders of Croodle, Half elf ranger 9, CG 4e D&D: * Arnak(p.32), The stone giant Thane (mentioned only). * Belastraya(p.36,50), sister of Arnak and lover of Leathar (Mentioned Only). * Ironjaw(p.31,34), a dire bear. * Feramaug(p.49-50) * Javok(p.45), half-orc scout. * Leathar(p.31), Emissary of Arnak and lover of Belastraya. * Morzul(p.34), wife of the chief (unnamed in original). * Nosnra (p.28,31-33), Chief of the Hill Giants. * Obmi(p.34,50), a dwarf working with the giants, originally mentioned later in the G series. (Mentioned Only) * Smolderheart(p.43-45), Fire giant smith. * Varrg(p.38-39), a hill giant werewolf (Unnamed and not a werewolf in original). * Zandor Caskerhill(p.43), A captured human merchant (unnamed in original) * Thoot Grimhold, Dwern the Sly, Gobb Brightshield, Nyzan Silvervien, Zorn "Big Z" Ironbeard(p.45). Dwarven slaves. Creatures 1e AD&D: * Ape, Carnivourous (p.6) * Bear, Cave (p.3,4) * Bugbear(p.6) * Carrion Crawler(p.7) * Drow (Mentioned and Implied only) * Dwarf(p.7) * Elf (p.6) * Giant, Cloud (p.3,4) * Giant, Fire (p.7) * Giant, Hill (p.3-5) * Giant, Stone (p.3,4,8) * Human(p.6) * Lizard, Subterranean (p.6,7) * Manticore(p.8) * Ogre (p.3-6) * Orc (p.3-7) * Skeleton (p.6) * Troglodyte(p.7) * Wolf, Dire (p.3,5) 4e D&D: * Ape, Carnivorous(p.40-42) * Bear, Dire(p.32) * Bugbear(p.27,31,40-42) * Dragon, Iron(p.49) * Dwarf(p.43-48) * Elemental, Fire(p.43-45) * Giant, Fire(p.43) * Giant, Hill(p.27,31-35,38-45) * Giant, Stone(p.31-33,36-37,47) * Half-orc(p.45) * Lycanthrope, Werewolf(p.38-39) * Ogre(p.37-38) * Orc(p.38,43-47) * Roper(p.47-48) * Umberhulk(p.489 * Wolf, Dire(p.38-39) Items 1e AD&D: * A tube marked with a triangle intersected by an upside down Y. (p.4) * A unique Intelligent Sword of Giant slaying with other magical abilities (p.4) * Drow wine, noted to be incredibly potent, earthy smelling and black in colour(p.8) 4e D&D: * Many paraphernalia relating to the religious worship of the Elemental Elder Eye/ Tharizdun. Locations No locations are given in the module itself. The World of Greyhawk places it on Hex P5-129, which would be in the Joten Mountains, 90-120 miles northwest of Loftwick.The World of Greyhawk Boxed Set: Glossography, Gary Gygax, 1983, 1e(p.30) Appendix Comparisons between 1st edition AD&D and 4th edition D&D versions: * No mention of drow or Eclavdra in the 4th edition version. * Temple found under the steading is explicitly stated to be dedicated to the Elder Eye, which by 4th edition was synonymous with Tharizdun. Pregenerated Character Names: According to Gygax these were all made to poke fun at the characters, with these being examples of their meanings: * Gleep (for squint-eyed) Wurp (a glance of the eye) * Fonkin (little fool) Hoddypeak (Crazy) * Redmod (anger) Dumple (beat into a shapless mass) * Beek (bask) Gwenders (chillblanes) of Croodle (to creep close as in to a fire) * Faffle (stammer) Dweomercraeft (magic) On RPGGeek, RPG.Net, Arcaeum Category:Modules Category:G Series Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:4e D&D Modules